Barcode and other scanning devices generally capture images within a given field of view (FOV). In some instances, it is desirable to capture images located at a far distance from the scanning device. Accordingly, these devices must be capable of functioning over a long working range while generating sharp images over a substantial portion of the working range.
Barcode or optical readers typically are unable to accommodate powerful (and therefore bulky) magnification or zooming systems due to the compact nature of the device. Further, the barcode or optical reader must be capable of minimizing image degradation while capturing images at a suitably high resolution when the desired scan object is located at a far distance from the barcode or optical reader. While some systems may address these and other issues via a combination of complicated electromechanical components which may be coupled with software correction, such systems are fairly complex and costly, and can adversely impact reliability of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and devices which address these issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.